Getting Some Sleep
by Pricat
Summary: Pricat is having a sleepless night but her sweet minion knight is there to help her
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

 **He-he this came from talking to my good friend Star Sparkle Minion plus I can see Pricat being restless and not wanting to go to sleep so cuddling her sweet minion knight kinda makes sense lol**

 **It's a late night at the Gru house and a certain female purple minion is too restless to sleep so cuddles help her.**

 **Spirit, Sparkle Star belong to my friend Star Sparkle Minion but Pricat belongs to me**

* * *

"Ugh, Still not tired for sleep yet!" Pricat said to herself after running through the hallways of the Gri house because it was one of those nights where the female purple minion was too restless to sleep.

She was in a black night dress with blue slipper socks on her feet and her long purple hair was messy despite the fact it had been braided most of the day hoping the others hadn't been woken up by this.

"Hey you okay, Pri?" she heard a voice ask.

It be,omged to a red and white furred wolf named Spirit who was a beloved member of the Gru family along with her shy sister Sparkle Star and her sister Star.

"Hey Spirit, did I wake you?" Pricat adked worried.

"Nope, I was checking up on Sparkle but she's letting Bob sleep with her so he must have had a bad dream." Spirit said.

"Yeah, I'm just restless which happens some nights, I can't help it being purple minion you know?" she said.

"Yeah I know, but I know you can get some sleep, or you're gonna get grumpy." Spirit said seeing her nod.

She then was unaware that Kevin was in his room and didn't mind her hanging out with him giggling softly going to her sweet minion knight's room opening the door softly seeing he was asleep.

"Kev, is it okay if I sleep here?" she whispered seeing him nod.

She was lying beside him trying not to get exvited but just lying awake beside him was helping her mentally wind down until she conked out in sleep mode.

Later the next morning Kevin was surprised seeing Pricat was asleep in his bed cuddling something but had a grin on her purple furred face but sleeping with goggles on which didn't look comfortable.

He heard annoyed growls as he tried to remove them but decided to leave her be but was blushing for unknown reasons hoping Chomper didn't know about this but he kissed her head getting out of his bed Getying dressed going to get breakfast.

Gru wondered why he was in a good mood but Tne tall minion male was keeping it a secret for now seeing Chomper there dressed but guessed zPricat was asleep.

"It's not her fault, some nights she doesn't sleep or she conks out aroubd sunrise and sleeps most of the day." Chomper said.

He understood but was going back to his room seeing Pricat asleep still and being cute noticing her finger nails were painted with unicorns making him smile plus left pancakes for her in case she woke up soon.

He then left but would come back later but was distracted making Bob and Stuart curious.

"Let's just say somebody is sleeping in my bed, and if Chomper finds out he'll freak." Kevin admitted.

"Wow, Pri climbed into your bed and you didn't notice?" Stuart asked.

"No I was deep asleep, Pkus she asked if it was okay plus she was restless and I hate seeing her grumpy the next day." Kevin explained.

"Aw, that's cute!" Spirit said.

"Yeah I just hope she got enough sleep, because she is very sweet to us especially the brain boosted purple minions in the lab, as they were asking where she was." Kevin said.

Later that early afternoon, Pricat was awake but putting her goggles on her head rubbing sleep but couldn't help smirking getting up but sitting on the floor eating pancakes as Kevin walked in so was happy she was up hugging her

"Hey, you're up which is good because I was worried about you but you had one of those nights right?" Kevin said sitting beside her plus had brought coffee.

"Yes, it happens some times but Tankyu for helping." Pricat said yawning.

"Aw, you're still a little sleepy but it's cute." Kevin said as she nodded.

"Yes, and guess my brain boosted Siblijgs missed me but they know this happens like you do." Pricat said as Kevin understood but knew that she was probably like this at her birth mother Eldora's cadtle at the Minion Kingdom seeing her nod.

"Yes, but I just stay up and read in the castle library." Pricat said.

Kevin smirked since the female purple minion was like the story teller of the family which was very cool guessing for her to sleep, she had to wear herself out since she had been running around the house.

She was feeling better after brunch but going to her room getting dressed in her typical yellow Jean jacket but had taken a shower plus used her magic to re braid her long purple hair so it was not messy and humming to herself.

She was going down to the lab seeing the brain boosted purple minions happy to see her makimg her giggle because they trusted her and Chomper havingbfun makimg Kevin happy because they had missed her.

.


	2. Breakfast Time

The next morning Kevin noticed most of Tne brain boosted purple minions grumpy and tired guessing they'd been up all night making him worry in case Pricat was Tne same seeing her sleepy but leading her to his room since she felt able to sleep there using his recliner putting her there, wrapping a blanket around her but she looked adorable.

He had been well rested from sleeping all night but knew purple minions weren't wired for sleep so felt bad for them because they didn't know how to sleep like he and his brothers did seeing Gru sigh.

He was pouring Banana Bites, their favourite banana related cereal into bowls that had chocolate and bananas knowing the brain boosted purple minions would love them swiping a bowl for Pricat when she woke up.

"Yeah, Banana Bites!" Bob said making Kevin giggle and he was going to his room carrying the tray but heard Pricat snore which was cute knowing the other brain boosted purple minions were sleeping in the lab or snore.

Nefario was understanding because Gru would know how to help them but was hoping that they would be okay.

* * *

Later zone smell of bananas made Pricat stir rubbing her eyes that had dark rings under them seeing a bowl of cereal and juice since she and the other brain boosted purple minions weren't allowed coffee eating but enjoying, just as Kevin walked in so was happy she was awake.

"Mmm, what cereal is this?" Pricat asked him making him chuckle at her.

"Woah, you've never had Banana Bites before?" Kevin asked her seeing Tne female purple minion shake her head.

"Nope, June let's us have pancakes but they're good plus it makes us minions happy because we love bananas so go figure." she said yawning making Kevin chuckle.

They heard Chomper run around very hyper from having Banana Bites making them giggle but Kevin saw her drink slowly rubbing her eyes.

"We have trouble wanting to sleep, remember?" Pricat said making the tall minion male underdtand that she stayed up all night but felt bad for her and the otner brain boosted purple minions knowing Gru would help them learn to sleep.

* * *

A/N

Here's more of the story, and thanks to those who reviewed plus listening to Sleepwalker by Owl City gave me ideas.

Banana Bites is this cereal I made up while thinking about minions right now so couldn't help myself lol


	3. Wanting to Help

Pricat was reading through some of Agnes's storybooks but one book caught her eye which was Tne One Big Unicorn book that zGru had written for the girls but it was sweet plus she loved it imagining things yawning making Kevin smi,e, since Gru used bedtime stories to Sooth Tne girls and minions to go to sleep.

"You like books eh, which is good." he said to her seeing the female purple minion nod but hugging Tne book making him understand because she loved fairytales.

He saw her rubbing her eyes feeling sleepy guessing she needed an nap seeing her lie on his bed clutching Tne One Big Unicorn book in her arms drifting off which was good because she could nap.

He was going to the kitchen making her cookies and milk for when Pricat woke up but the other brain boosted purple minions were still awake making him shake his head seeing Gru understand

After a while, Pricat began to stir sitting up rubbing her eyes yawning wondering what happened seeing Kevin smile.

"Hey sleepyhead, you took your first nap which is good but Gru wants to help you guys learn to sleep." the tall minion male told her seeing her eat cookies but smiled because she rarely slept

She was drawing in her sketchbook as the unicorn book had given her ideas making Kevin chuckle unaware she was writing her own fairytale but too shy to say.

* * *

Later that night or early morning, Gru heard excitement and laughing from Tne lab going in there seeing the brain boosted purple minions were having a late night party since they didn't sleep and they needed to learn to along with Pricat who was reading books making him sigh.

"Guys, I know you're wired in energy but you need to learn to sleep but we'll help you learn." he said to them.

"We're fine but we like staying up." one of them said making Nefario roll his eyes at that because everybody needed sleep.

* * *

A/N

Here's more of Tne story, but it is cute plus Gru wants to help zPricat and the other brain boosted purple minions learn how to sleep plus zPricat loves the zone Big Unicorn book which gave her ideas.


End file.
